Enryu
Summary Enryu is an extremely powerful Irregular. His status is unknown and he is currently ranked 2nd. He is the first known Irregular to have entered the Tower during Zahard's rule and is most notable for being the only person that has managed to kill a Floor Guardian. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, likely higher Name: Enryu, Red Tower, Guardian Murderer Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown, but far older than 5000 years '''Classification: '''Human (?), Irregular, High Ranker, Spear Bearer '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shinsoo Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can create red spears from Shinsoo), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed with Shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Forcefield Creation (Can use Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Precognition (Enryu can see the future for a few seconds or minutes), Portal Creation (Created a portal into the 43rd Floor), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp the space), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Limited Reality Warping (In his presence, all Shinsoo turns red), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Enryu can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Passive Power Bestowal (Everyone who looks directly at Enryu gains the power to see the future), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings several a Kilometers away), Danmaku (Can create more than nine thousand spear of pure Shinsoo to overpowered its target), True Flight, Possible Life Manipulation (Is rumoured to be able to create life with Shinsoo), Non-Physical Interaction (His attacks are capable of affecting non-corporeal beings, such as the 43rd Floor Guardian), Has Resistance Negation with Complete Thorn, Can Negate Regeneration, Spells and Immortality with Complete Thorn, Resistance to the following: Clairvoyance (His future can't be seen by Guide's, which can see the future), Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Possession, Reality Warping, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Absorption, Heat Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Law Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation/Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Power Absorption, Sealing, Paralysis Inducement and Molecular Immobilization (The powers of The Guardians do not affect Enryu), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: At least Continent level+, likely higher (Overpowered and killed the 43rd Floor Guardian who could easily control an entire Floor. Permanently damaged the entire 43rd Floor) Speed: Likely Relativistic+ (Considerably superior to Zahard and Urek Mazino) Lifting Strength: At least Class T '(Far superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) likely '''far higher '(Must be comparable to Guardian Floors) ' 'Striking Strength:' At least '''Continent Class+', likely higher 'via powerscaling 'Durability: At least Continent level+, likely higher (Didn't have any notable injuries after his fight with the 43rd Floor Guardian) Stamina: Extremely high (Vastly weaker characters can usually fight with highly serious injuries, such as a lost arm or another missing part of the body, and can fight for 1 month) Range: Thousands of Kilometers with Thorn, Continental with Shinsoo and Red Rain Standard Equipment: Formerly the Thorn Intelligence: Very High (Enryu is known to be a methodical fighter, battling gracefully to the point that his way of fighting is idolized by many Rankers) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Extremely Advanced Shinsoo Mastery: Enryu's shinsoo is red colored. It is highly dense, compact and very powerful. He proved himself capable of summoning more than nine thousand baangs to turn them into pure spears of shinsoo and shoot them down, thus overpowered and killed his targets easily. There is also a rumor that his shinsoo control is so high that he is able to create life using shinsoo and is also able to overcome shinsoo control of the guardians. *'Red Rain:' Enyu can create and levitate thousands of spears made of Shinsoo and striking them downwards. Flight: Enryu is capable of levitating himself off the ground and moving at vast speeds through the air with ease, it being one of his key combat attributes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Immortals Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Space Users Category:Irregulars Category:Tier 6